Meet the Impossible
by golden-flame4
Summary: He breaks his vow and she gets dumped...what would the end be? [On hold]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Even if you do I am a broke student, so you won't get any money anyway. Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! BTW this chapter is going to be quite short, sorry!  
  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 1  
By golden_flame4  
  
One day Kenshin was at the market buying tofu for Kaoru, suddenly he bumps into someone. "Oro! Gomen nasai for bumping into you, de gozaru yo." Then he looks up and finds himself staring at…… "To…Tomoe?!" "Anata," She then smiles "I have finally found you." She then helps him to pick his things up. Kenshin is still staring wide-eyed at her, he then starts to stammer: "Tomoe, koishii, you…you…you are still alive?"   
"Hai."   
"Ano…etto…ah…would you like to come back to the dojo with me?"   
"Aa."   
They then go back. // Oh no…Tomoe is still alive, demo I have remarried… will Kaoru kill me, or Tomoe for that matter? // He then looks over at Tomoe and lets out a small sigh. //She is still as beautiful as ever…… How can I tell her that I have married another? //  
  
Soon they reach the dojo, Yahiko has gone out, Kenji comes running up to him shouting, "Mummy, Daddy is home!" Kenji then looks at Tomoe inquisitively. Tomoe then looks at Kenshin and says: "You have married another, ne?" Just then Kaoru comes out of the house to greet Kenshin, "Welcome home anata, ano who are you?" she says looking at Tomoe. "She is Yukishiro Tomoe, otherwise known as Himura Tomoe, my first wife." Kenshin says. Kaoru is standing there in shock staring at Tomoe, suddenly she shouts at Tomoe: "But Kenshin said that you are dead!" // How can anyone, especially Kenshin, forget someone so beautiful? //   
"Hai…everyone thought that I was dead but I wasn't. I was saved."  
"Demo why didn't you come and look for me koishii?"   
Kaoru felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she heard Kenshin call another woman, Tomoe, the word "koishii".   
"I wanted to but I didn't know where you where, nobody knew, so when I had fully recovered I set out to search for you, anata. Finally I have found you but you have married another. I won't interfere with your love, your happiness. I know that you have many burdens to bear and I don't want to add on to them but just remember that…that I will always love you Kenshin, anata." With that Tomoe turned around to leave.  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! Sorry that almost nothing is happening yet… gomen nasai!  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 2  
By golden_flame4  
  
"Chotto matte, de gozaru yo!" Kenshin then grabs Tomoe's hand and then Tomoe turns around and says: "Nani?"  
"Tomoe, koishii where are you going to stay?"  
"Oh I have already booked a room at the inn beside the Akabeko. If you want to look for me, look for me there. I will be staying there for some time." She then left, Kenshin was staring helplessly at her.  
  
As soon as Tomoe left Kaoru turned to Kenshin and says: "Why didn't you tell me that she was still alive?!" "I didn't even know that she was still alive, until today." Kaoru was still very shocked and shaken at what had just happened, the talk between Kenshin and Tomoe. Suddenly Kenshin says: "I'm going to practice my Hiten Mitsurugi."  
"But…Megumi said that you shouldn't use that technique anymore." Kenshin then turned and looked at her, "If I practice my strength will come back, I am practicing so that I can still protect people."  
"But Yahiko is doing that now."  
"Aa, but I can do it too."  
Then Kenshin walked out of the dojo gate and headed towards the forest. //Am I going to lose Kenshin to some "long dead" woman? I don't think so…So what if she is very beautiful, and that she can cook, even though I can't do all those things that a proper Japanese woman should be able to do…I can protect myself unlike her. Although Tomoe can do all those things…Kenshin will stay as mine! // Kaoru thought. Then she went back into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
@# At the forest @#  
  
Kenshin was practicing when he noted that his thoughts kept jumping from Hiten Mitsurugi techniques to Tomoe. He then sits down and starts to think // I guess I need to meditate like Aoshi… to sort out my feelings. // He then starts to "meditate". // Why is Tomoe still alive? How come I didn't know that she was saved? I thought that she died in my arms? What did she mean when she said, "I won't interfere with your love, your happiness"? Doesn't she know that she *IS* my love and happiness? Does she think that I have forgotten her? I have always remembered and thought of her…// Suddenly Kenshin felt like, for a moment, he was going crazy. // I better go and look for Tomoe to sort things out. // After that thought he picks up his sakabatou and walks out of the forest.  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! I *CAN'T* write WAFF or romance well…so sue/kill me…This MAY BE my longest chapter yet.  
  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 3  
  
By golden_flame4  
  
// She is my sheath, she will always be. // Kenshin thought as he headed towards the inn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
#@ At the dojo #@  
  
Kaoru is cleaning the dojo… She noticed that her cleaning was not as good as Kenshin's cleaning. // I think that Tomoe can clean better than this… WHAT AM I THINKING?! I shouldn't be thinking or comparing myself like that! Kenshin loves me for the way I am, not because of any other thing! // She then continues with her cleaning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
@# At the inn @#  
  
Kenshin soon reaches the inn, he goes to look for Tomoe's room. Soon he finds her room and he knocks on the door. "Who is it?" "Tomoe, it's me, Kenshin." "Ok." Then the door opens. "Konnichiwa anata."" "Aa, konnichiwa Koishii." Kenshin then enters the room and closes the door. "Anata, why did you come and look for me?"  
"Ano… Koishii I just wanted to ask you what did you mean when you said, "I won't interfere with your love, your happiness"?"   
"You love her don't you?"   
"Aa…" // Though I like/love Kaoru, my heart will always be with you. //  
"Did you think that I had forgotten you, koishii?"  
"I thought that *MAYBE* you had forgotten me."   
"But I didn't koishii."   
Kenshin then clasp Tomoe's hand within his and said: "I would never forget you koishii. Because *YOU* are my love, joy, happiness and sheath. You will always be." Tomoe then lowers her head a bit and says: "Gomen nasai anata… I didn't believe in you." Kenshin then noticed a few tears rolling down her cheek, he then used his hand to wipe her tears away. "Don't cry koishii, I don't like to see you crying."  
"Hai anata." Tomoe then used the back of her hand to wipe the rest of her tears away. She then looks up at Kenshin and says: "Did you really mean what you said? About me being your love, joy, happiness and sheath? Honto? Demo…what about that girl?" (A/N: Tomoe doesn't know Kaoru's name yet.)   
"Who? Kaoru? Yes she gives me joy but…but you have given me the greatest joy in my life. By being my wife, always being there for me, for loving me and for forgiving me for *ALL* my mistakes." Kenshin then smiles brightly, "Honto." Kenshin then suddenly kisses Tomoe, gently on the lips. The kiss is very short but very sweet. Tomoe then smiles a small smile and says: "Kenshin, you are married now. We shouldn't be doing this." "Aa… I am married……to you." He then kisses her again, this time the kiss is longer and more passionate…  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! This chapter is going to be very short again… sorry! If there is OOCness sorry!  
  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 4  
  
By golden_flame4  
  
Soon Kaoru was done with her cleaning, she then decided to bring Kenji out to the market. "Kenji go and change kaa-san will be bringing you to go to the market." "Ok!" Kenji says joyfully. Soon they are at the market. Kaoru went to the kimono shop, at the end of the market, which was near a forest. She was looking at the kimonos, she did not notice that Kenji had wondered off into the forest. After selecting a kimono and buying it only then did she notice that Kenji had wondered off. // Oh no! Kenji is missing! Where is he? // She then went to look for him, then she noticed that on the path leading into the forest lay Kenji's handkerchief. She then hurriedly ran into the forest shouting for him. "Kenji! Kenji, where are you?" Then suddenly she heard, "Me here kaa-san!" she then ran towards the sound of his voice, soon she found him.   
"Kenji why did you run off like that? You made me very worried you know!"   
"Sorry kaa-san."   
"Why did you run away?"  
Then suddenly Kenji's face lit up, he stood up and said: "Kirei butterfry!" He was about to go and catch the butterfly when Kaoru stopped him. "No Kenji! We have to go home."   
"Hai kaa-san."  
They were quite deep in the forest already. While they are walking out of the forest they are suddenly stopped by a large group of thugs. "Hm… a pretty lady and her son…"said one of the thugs. "Don't you dare touch my son or me!" Kaoru yelled.  
"I'm warning you, I know how to defend myself!"  
"Oh…I am *SO* scared! Hahahahaha!"  
Then suddenly they attacked, Kaoru was trying her best to protect Kenji and herself when she noticed that a thug had grabbed Kenji and was about to slit his throat. "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed but the thug just smirked and slit Kenji's throat anyway. Some of the thugs were hurt but they only had minor injuries. They then advanced on her again. She then had no choice but to fight if she wanted to save her own life, she felt very weak already. Suddenly someone appeared and slaughtered all of those thugs.  
Kaoru had collapsed on the floor in a dead faint…  
(About half an hour later)  
Kaoru woke up… "Kenshin, Kenshin…." She murmured… she then saw someone sitting beside her… she then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder… and she broke down and started sobbing her heart out… "Kenshin…Kenji is dead!!! What can I do?" she said through the sobs…Enishi was trying to pry himself from Kaoru's grasp… // Oh no… //Enishi thought… he then swallowed down some saliva… // What can I do? I can't leave her here… but I can't stay here either… seesh… a crying woman, who thinks that I'm the Battousai… now that *IS* difficult to handle…//  
  
~Owari~ (for now) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! This chapter is going to be short… sorry! If there is OOCness sorry!  
  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 5  
By golden_flame4  
  
Enishi pushed Kaoru away…Kaoru mummers: "Kenshin…?" She then opened her eyes *WIDE* and starts to stare at Enishi… // Oh my gosh! I… I… I was hugging Enishi!!! // She then quickly pushed herself away from him and she starts to shout: "What do you think you think you are doing?! Taking advantage of… of an innocent woman like that!" She then proceeds to whack Enishi on the head but he caught her hand and says: "I thought that *YOU* started to hug me first, hm?" Kaoru then stops ranting and raving and she starts to blush…   
"Um…well…yes…I *did* start to hug you… BUT THEN I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE KENSHIN!" Enishi just sighs… "I help you and you assume that I'm the Battousai…" Enishi starts to rub his temples, he sighs again. "Women…" Enishi mutters.  
"Um…where am I?" Kaoru asks  
"You are at an inn…"  
"Ano…how did I get here?"  
"What do you think? Hm?" Enishi says…  
"Ano…um you? Why did you do this for me?"  
"Must I answer you?"  
"OF COURSE YOU MUST! OTHERWISE… OTHERWISE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"  
"You mean *YOU* are supposed to know?"  
"OF COURSE YOU FREAKING PHYSOPATIC BASTARD!"  
Enishi gives her an evil glare, and then silence hangs in the air. Enishi suddenly stands up and walks out of the room. "Matte!" Kaoru yells.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
Enishi then walks away, Kaoru quickly gets up and looks around the room and quickly follows Enishi, she soon catches up with him.   
"Um…Enishi? Where is Kenji?"  
"Dead…"  
"Nani?! Don't joke right now ok?"  
"I'm not joking…"  
Kaoru gulps. "How…How did he die?"  
"Don't you remember? He was killed by a thug right in front of you…" Then the memories come flooding back to Kaoru… She suddenly stops walking and starts to cry… "Enishi… Where… Where is he?"  
"Follow me…" He then leads Kaoru back into the forest. When Kaoru sees Kenji's body she slumps down on the ground and starts to cry…again…Enishi suddenly walks up to Kenji's body and picks it up…   
"What are you trying to do?!" Kaoru says through the sobs… Enishi doesn't bother answering and he just walks off with Kenji's body…  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me! And Sakura Wars belong to its rightful owner (who ever that is), I am just borrowing their names!  
  
Authors note: This chapter is a continuation from Chapter 3… and this is going to be short again…SORRY! BTW my friend told me that there was some OOCness, if there is sorry!  
  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 6  
By golden_flame4  
  
After some time Kenshin breaks the kiss… Tomoe looks up at him, her cheeks are flushed from the kiss… "Ano…anata…" She whispers. Kenshin just looks lovingly at her and places his finger one her lips, Tomoe keeps quiet. Kenshin then goes to the window and looks outside, it was only early afternoon. He then walks back to Tomoe and sits down beside her. "We still have time…" he mummers to her. Tomoe just smiles at Kenshin in reply. Kenshin then asks: "Koishii… how were you saved?" Tomoe is silent for a moment. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kenshin replies quickly.   
"Iie…it's ok…" Tomoe then starts to tell Kenshin what happened…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Start Flashback - From Tomoe's POV)  
  
I was lying in the snow…you had left me already, thinking I was dead… I wanted to call you to come back so badly…but then I had no strength left so I just lay there waiting for my time to come. When suddenly I felt that someone was picking me up to carry me… I open my eyes, slowly, painfully…When I looked at that person's face… it was so much like Akira's! (A/N: Akira is/was Tomoe's fiancée in case you didn't know) "Akira…" I mummered then I passed out…… When I woke up my wounds were bandaged, I was in a fresh kimono…When I looked around I noticed that I was in someone's cottage… Just then a woman walks in, I try to sit up but it hurts… I cry out in pain… the woman says "Oh! You are awake already Ojou-san."  
"Ano…Where am I?" I ask wearily…  
"Oh you are in my house…um…my name is Shinguji Ayame…" the woman said kindly… Just then someone walks in, "How is the Ojou-san koishii?"  
"Akira…" I mummer looking at the man…  
"Huh? Um… My name is Shinguji Yamazaki."  
"Oh…ah…Gomen nasai…you just looked like someone I once knew…"  
"That's ok… How are you feeling now? The doctor said that you need your rest…"  
"Oh I'm fine…Arigato gozaimasu for your concern… Ano… how did I get here?" I asked.  
"Oh I was going to chop down some trees for wood, then I noticed you…. And I brought you back here…"  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu."  
Yamazaki just smiled. Ayame says: "I should go and make the medicine for you now…Ah…" Her voice trailed off.  
"Ano… gomen nasai for not introducing myself… I am Yu…Himura Tomoe…"  
Ayame then smiled. "Ah Tomoe-san."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me! And Sakura Wars belong to its rightful owner (who ever that is), I am just borrowing their names!  
  
Authors note: This is going to be short again…SORRY! BTW my friend told me that there was some OOCness, if there is sorry! I am trying a new style of paragraphing, hope it is easier for you to read now.  
  
Meet the Impossible-Chapter 7  
  
By golden_flame4  
  
(Continuation of flashback)  
  
Ayame left the room… Yamazaki said: " I should leave you now, so that you can have your rest ."  
  
He then left, I let out a low and sad sigh. I started to ponder… // I wonder how is Kenshin? I miss him so much. //  
  
Soon, under the couple's care I recovered, the invited me to stay with them as it was still during he Bakumatsu.  
  
Although I was living with them; under their care, I didn't dare to go out much in case the Old Devil's clan came after me. I lived with the couple helping them in their work and making things for them to sell at the village, as a way to earn my keeps. Once I asked Ayame-san to help me buy some cloth and thread, so that I could sew myself some kimonos…  
  
I still thought about you, keeping myself informed by the gossips that the couple heard.  
  
A year has passed, the Bakumatsu has ended.  
  
"Ayame-san, Shinguji-san… I should be leaving now. I think that I have stayed here long enough, gomen nasai for causing you so much trouble." I then bowed politely.  
  
"Nani?! You are leaving? Tomoe-san please stay!" Ayame-san pleaded with me.  
  
"Ano… gomen nasai I… I have to go… I need to look for… for somebody…"  
  
"Aa… Wakarimashita…" Ayame-san said…  
  
She then gave me a sad smile.  
  
"We will miss your company, Tomoe-san." Yamazaki-san said.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimas for your concern and for understanding. Arigatou. Sayonara." I bowed.  
  
I then went to my room, picked up my bag and I left.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kenshin then drops his head and says: "Gomen nasai koishii, for making you go through all that… gomen nasai… gomen nasai for not protecting you or your happiness… gomen nasai… gomen nasai… I don't know how to express how sorry I am…" Kenshin's voice has dropped to a whisper.  
  
Tomoe then smiled at him. "I forgive you anata. I always will." // I would do anything for you… //  
  
Kenshin then looks up at her and whispers: " I don't even know what I have done to deserve someone like you…. Arigatou gozaimas for forgiving me."  
  
~Owari~ (For now)  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: FINALLY AN UPDATE AFTER 2 YEARS!!!!! This is going to be EXTREAMLY short…SORRY! BTW my friend told me that there was some OOCness, if there is sorry! And sorry for taking so LONG to write this chapter… oh yes and if u hate what I write hate me, do not hate the characters.  
  
  


****  
By golden_flame4  
  
  


Enishi takes Kenji's body to a clearing, there is a freshly dug hole there. He then places Kenji's lifeless corpse into it and buries him. Meanwhile, Kaoru is standing to the side, watching him wide-eyed and stunned. // I didn't think that he could be so… so… nice… // Kaoru thought. // Can someone tell me, again, why the HELL AM I DOING THIS?! // Enishi just grits his teeth and finishes the job.

  
  
  


He looks over at Kaoru and feels a sense of happiness. // Why am I feeling this way? Nee-san... Tell me… please tell me… Nee-san… // An image of Tomoe appears in his mind and smiles at him and whispers, "You love her, my lovely brother." And she just disappears leaving the sent of white plums behind. // I love her? // He frowns slightly // How can I? She is Battousai's woman… Ah… Who cares?! //

  
  
  


Glancing at the sky Enishi comments off-handedly, "It's been a long time since I have seen the sun-set."

  
  
  


"Oh! It is so late! I'd better get back before Kenshin starts worrying about me…" Kaoru says, thinking, longingly, of Kenshin.

  
  
  


As she turns around to go, Enishi catches her arm, as she turns around to look at him, he brushes his lips against hers. She gasps in surprise and a looks of utter horror and dread fills her face as she pulls away and rushes back home. Enishi is just standing there, smirking at her retreating figure.

  
  
~To be Continued~ 


End file.
